The present invention relates to a security device for securing equipment such as a lap top computer to a structure.
A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed over the years to prevent the unauthorized removal of computers and other office equipment. A number of anti-theft devices have been developed specifically for tower style and desk top computers, as depicted for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,483 issued Oct. 31, 2000 to Galant. Such devices are not designed to be used with clam shell style lap top computers which are most often the targets of computer theft.
Anti-theft devices have also been developed for securing lap top computers, as depicted for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,074 issued Jan. 21, 1997 to Munroe. Such rigid devices have generally lacked flexibility and adjusting for lap top computers of different sizes, and lacked the ability to secure lap tops both in the opened and closed positions. One example of a useful lap top security device can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,928 issued Oct. 30, 2001 to Galant. Although the device disclosed in such patent offers a high degree of security and can also be used to secure lap tops in opened and closed positions, it can be cumbersome to use in some applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an equipment security device which can easily be adjusted for use with lap top computers or equipment components of different sizes. It is also desirable to provide a security device that can be conveniently used to secure a lap top computer in both the opened and closed positions.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a security device for securing an equipment component having opposite corner portions, the security device including a first securing member having a first restraining member for engaging a first corner of the component, and an elongate arm extending from the first restraining member, and a second securing member having a second restraining member for engaging a second corner of the component that is diagonal to the first corner. A releasable locking device on the second restraining member is provided for engaging the arm to prevent movement of the first and second restraining members away from each other when in an engagement position. The first and second restraining members each include a first pair of spaced apart opposed engagement members for restraining movement of the component in a first plane, and a second pair of spaced apart opposed engagement members for restraining movement of the component in a second plane that is perpendicular to the first plane.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a security device for securing a substantially rectangular box-shaped component that is defined by spaced-apart cover and base walls with four side-walls extending at least partially between four respective edges of the cover and base walls, pairs of the sidewalls meeting at four corners of the component. The security device includes a first securing member having a first restraining member for engaging a first corner of the component, and an elongate arm extending from the first restraining member, and a second securing member having a second restraining member for engaging a second corner of the component that is diagonal to the first corner. A releasable locking device is provided on the second securing member for engaging the arm to prevent movement of the first and second restraining members away from each other when in an engagement position. The first and second restraining members each include spaced apart cover wall and base wall engagement members, and a pair of spaced apart side-wall engagement members for engaging the cover wall, base wall, and a pair of side-walls, respectively, at the first and second corners, respectively, to restrain movement of the component relative to the security device when in the locked position.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a security device for securing a lap top computer, the lap top computer having a cover and a base pivotally connected together for movement between an open position in which the cover extends at an angle from the base, and a closed position in which the cover and base collectively define a rectangular box-like structure, the device including a first securing member having a first restraining member and an elongate locking arm extending therefrom and a second securing member having a second restraining member connected to a locking device for slidably receiving the arm and engaging the arm at a selected one of at least two possible engagement positions to prevent movement of the first and second securing members away from each other. The first and second restraining members each include restraining means that are opposed when the locking arm is received in the locking device, the restraining means having means for engaging the cover and base of an open lap-top computer to restrain movement of the laptop when the arm is received within the locking device at one of the at least two possible engagement positions, and means for engaging diagonally located corners of a closed lap top computer to restrain movement thereof when the arm is received in the locking device at another one of the at least two possible engagement positions.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a security device for securing a lap top computer to a support surface of a support member, the lap top computer having a cover and a base pivotally connected together for movement between an open position in which the cover extends at an angle from the base, and a closed position in which the cover and base collectively define a rectangular box-like structure. The device includes first and second securing members each having a restraining member defining an opening for receiving a portion of the lap top cover, the first securing member including an elongate arm extending therefrom, and the second securing member including a locking device for telescopically receiving the elongate arm of the first securing member and for engaging the arm to prevent movement of the first and second securing members away from each other when in an engagement position. At least one of said first and second securing members is adapted to be anchored to the support member. The openings defined by the restraining members of the first and second securing members oppose each other when the arm is telescopically received in the locking device so that when the lap top computer is positioned on the support member in an open position, the cover can be received between and restrained by the restraining members to secure the lap top to the support member when the lock device is in the engagement position and one of the first and second securing members is anchored to the support member.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.